Mailing systems, such as, for example, a mailing machine, often include different modules that automate the processes of producing mail pieces. The typical mailing machine includes a variety of different modules or sub-systems each of which performs a different task on the mail piece. The mail piece is conveyed downstream utilizing a transport mechanism, such as rollers or a belt, to each of the modules. Such modules could include, for example, a singulating module, i.e., separating a stack of mail pieces such that the mail pieces are conveyed one at a time along the transport path, a stripping/moistening module, i.e., stripping open the flap of an envelope, wetting and sealing the glued flap of an envelope, a weighing module, and a metering/printing module, i.e., applying evidence of postage to the mail piece. The exact configuration of the mailing machine is, of course, particular to the needs of the user.
The stripping/moistening module includes a structure for deflecting a flap of a moving envelope away from the envelope's body to enable the moistening and sealing process to occur. The deflecting structure typically includes a stripper blade that becomes inserted between the flap of the envelope and the body of the envelope as the envelope traverses the transport deck of the mailing machine. Once the flap has been stripped, the moistening device moistens the glue line on the flap in preparation for sealing the envelope. One type of moistening system, known as a contact moistening system, generally deposits a moistening fluid, such as, for example, water or water with a biocide, onto the glue line on a flap of an envelope by contacting the glue line with a wetted applicator.
In contact systems, the wetted applicator typically consists of a contact media such as a brush, foam or felt. The applicator is in physical contact with a wick. The wick is generally a woven material, such as, for example, felt, or can also be a foam material. At least a portion of the wick is located in a reservoir containing the moistening fluid. The moistening fluid is transferred from the wick to the applicator by physical contact pressure between the wick and applicator, thereby wetting the applicator. A stripped envelope flap is guided between the wick and applicator, such that the applicator contacts the glue line on the flap of the envelope, thereby transferring the moistening fluid to the flap to activate the glue. The flap is then closed and sealed, such as, for example, by passing the closed envelope through a nip of a sealer roller to compress the envelope and flap together, and the envelope passed to the next module for continued processing.
There are problems, however, with conventional stripping/moistening modules as described above. For example, the position of the stripper blade/moistening device is generally fixed within the mailing machine. The position of the stripper blade/moistening device in relation to the flap of the envelope directly impacts the reliability of the functions performed. Envelopes are increasingly available in a variety of sizes, which makes it difficult to design into a mailing machine optimum interaction between an envelope and the stripper blade. For example, there are several sizes of commercial business envelopes and baronial envelopes available. For commercial business envelopes, a #10 envelope has dimensions of 4⅛ inches by 9½ inches, a #11 envelope has dimensions of 4½ inches by 10½ inches, a #7 envelope has dimensions of 3⅝ inches by 6½ inches, and a #6¼ envelope has dimensions of 3½ inches by 6 inches. For baronial envelopes, a #4 envelope has dimensions of 3⅝ inches by 5⅛ inches, and a #5 envelope has dimensions of 4⅛ inches by 5½ inches. Other types of envelopes, such as, for example, a square envelope, may have dimensions of 5 inches by 5 inches, 6 inches by 6 inches, or 8 inches by 8 inches. Multiple other sizes and dimensions of envelopes are also available. In addition, envelopes can have differently shaped flaps, such as commercial style, monarch style or square style, and the different shapes can each be provided in different sizes.
The stripper blade/moistening module is fixedly set in one position within the mailing machine to reliably strip and moisten standard commercial business envelopes, and specifically #10 envelopes, as they are most commonly used. This creates problems, however, for other envelopes of different size or with different shaped flaps. For example, the stripper blade in this position may experience problems stripping square flaps, due to the width of the flap. In addition, even when the square flap is properly stripped open, the moistening device will moisten the entire width of the flap, and not just the glue line, since the entire flap must pass over the moistening device due to the position of the moistening device. Moistening the entire flap can cause moistening of the contents of the envelope as well, which could damage the contents. Excessive moistening can also negatively impact any printing performed on the envelope, such as, for example, a postage indicium. For example, if the printing is being done by an ink-jet printer, an excessive amount of moisture will cause the ink to run, thereby possibly rendering any printed information illegible.
Thus, there exists a need for a stripper blade/moistener system that can better accommodate envelopes of different sizes having different shaped and sized flaps.